


Rising Storm

by mrflimflam



Category: Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six (Video Games)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, F/M, M/M, Masturbation, Multi, PTSD, Rape, Self-Harm, Smutty, Suicide, don’t read if you’re sensitive, first siege fic, lots of fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-15
Updated: 2019-06-15
Packaged: 2020-05-12 15:01:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19231489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrflimflam/pseuds/mrflimflam
Summary: A chapter-by-chapter rainbow six siege fan fiction centred around the BanditJäger and DocLion ships. Don’t read if you’re not comfortable with intense subjects being shown and/or discussed- you’ve been warned.





	Rising Storm

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Andrea Decker](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Andrea+Decker).

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> BANDIT/JÄGER  
> Bandit and Jäger get closer after hooking up went wrong.

The painted sky lit up the window behind Bandit, surrounding him in beautiful pale oranges and purples. He sucked in for a moment- the tip of his cigarette lighting up a bright orange, similar to the sunset, before lowering the cigarette and puffing out a small cloud of smoke. He had just gotten out of the shower so his hair was damp and messy, but this was how he liked it. Messy like the rest of his life.  
Mostly.  
Dominic, or rather Dom as he preferred, or Bandit as he was seen to the rest of the world, was more than grateful for his companions, his friends and teammates. He hated the word colleague. “It was too professional.” he would say. Monika, known as “IQ” was that friend he could always turn to even if he hadn’t even talked to in a while and would still provide him with whatever he needed, whether that be a hug or just playing music loud in the car while speeding down a lone country road with Blitz and Jäger in the backseat. His lips curled in a gracious smile around the cigarette at the thought of those good memories. Elias, being “Blitz”, was that friend he could almost see himself in. Almost. Elias was much more pure and didn’t let himself be shaped by his past as much as Dominic did. Then there was Marius, “Jäger”, respectively. The idiot, the nerd, machine man, Mari. His Mari. Marius was probably his closet friend in all of team Rainbow. In fact, screw the word friend. Marius was his brother, for fuck sakes. They were so close one might think they were actually brothers. Of course they weren’t, or the recent hooking up would’ve been disgusting. He hadn’t meant to get with Marius, but that stupid smile. He was truly an idiot. A smart idiot, though. He new a whole world of stuff about machines but ask him what makes a girl happy and he probably wouldn’t even try to open his mouth. That was okay though, Marius was gay. He’d told Dom about a year after they’d joined Rainbow. Dominic wasn’t too surprised, i mean you can only go so long without even considering a girl before you’re taking all the dick in the world. The rest of team Rainbow was also his friend. They were all so tightly knit that when something went wrong with someone, everyone else had their back. Dominic himself was a nice balance of sweet and sour. Okay, maybe not that balanced but he did have a soft side that occasionally made a cameo in his rollercoaster of a life. The most noteworthy of times was when Jäger had crash landed in New Mexico, the idiot. Dominic had stayed up all night with him, making sure the aftermath of the surgery went well. He talked to Marius all night long and kept such good company and care of him that Doc genuinely believed his job position was being threatened. Dominic shook his head. These memories were sweet but not useful to him now. 

“Brunsmeier?” A voice filled his mind and brought him back to reality. He’s probably been fucking daydreaming for half an hour, he realized. He pressed the end of the cigarette into the railing and it went out with a soft hiss. He tossed the remains into the ash tray before turning around and walking back into base with a irritated sigh. “What now?” The cold air attacked his exposed skin and he shivered uncomfortably. The voice had belonged to Jordan “Thermite” Trace. The actual nerve of him to disturb Dom during his smoking session. “Well while you’re not out there trying to get cancer, i’ve found a new casing for those batteries of yours and i’m hoping you’ll come to the workshop and see it? or did i just waste two hours of my very precious life on something for an ungrateful little bitch?” So Trace has noticed the shivering. Damn. “Calm down, hot head.” Dom hissed. Why did he get the receiving end of this mans brutal anger? Of course he knew why Trace was mad. The recent breakup involving him and Eliza “Ash” Cohen had spread like wildfire around the base and everyone had decided it was better for their physical safety to stay away from both parties for awhile. However, Dom still found this outburst to be unfair. He maintained possibly the softest glare in history as he continued. “I’m coming just let me change, god damn.” He was currently only wearing a lousy towel around his waste and a sweatshirt and really didn’t fancy any other of his family members seeing him like this. “and I don’t want another angry word in my face at all.” He added as he turned and swept graciously down the hall, happy to get out of the heartbroken lovebirds company for a good moment. “Whatever, princess.” Trace spat after him, however there was a hint of humour in his voice.

“Bandit! Wow, what made you stop by? Looking for Jäger, huh?” The joyful voice of Julian “Rook” Nizan echoed through the workshop, bouncing off the walls and catapulting into Dominic’s ears. He had changed rather quickly into a casual getup and made his way down to the workshop to check out Trace’s new design as promised. The usual crowd greeted him.  
Echo silently working on a new prototype for his drone in the corner table, Mira and Valkyrie discussing the stealth of the latters black eye cameras, Max Goose chatting loudly to the silent but sweet giant Montagne about winning a motorcycle race back in the early 2000s, “i almost died!” he exclaimed, and Gilles nodded understandably. Jäger, looking like an absolute doll, sat in front of an unorganized desk of a variety of tools surrounding his infamous magpie. His brows were furrowed in frustration. Dominic sighed. He’d known for a long time that he had fallen for the younger German, though he may never reveal how deep into his core his feelings really flowed. I could fuck him right here and now, Dominic thought savagely. However, he didn’t feel like ruining everyone else in here’s night.  
“Where’s this new design then?” Trace had been standing in front of him far too long so Dominic decided to stop being a creep and have a conversation with a real human and not his fantasies.  
This proved to be a rather stupid decision as he could barely pay attention to what was being presented to him. When Thermite finally dismissed himself and left Dom with the design, the workshop had pretty much cleared itself out, leaving only Dominic and Marius.  
“Planning to talk to me at all?” Dominic called lovingly across the table. Marius only replied with a halfhearted sigh. “I’d honestly rather cut to the screwing.” he spoke so softly that if Dominic had not been giving him his full attention, he would not have heard.  
Dominic swiftly got up from his seat and made his way over to the younger German, resting a hand on his back and rubbing gently. “So that’s how it gonna be huh? Well fine by me, let’s go.” He felt Marius grimace under him and he knew that he was still effected by what had happened last time they hooked up. Dominic had not responded to him and not even associated himself with Marius for almost a week, and Marius took this as a great insult. “You fucking asshat! All you wanted was the sex and you have no follow through!” He had screamed at Dominic when he tried to reconnect. Truth was, he did want more than sex with Marius, he was just too scared to get into anything involving that much commitment. Fucking pussy, he had insulted himself later that night.  
Leaning foreword slowly and carefully, not wanting to look like he was being forceful with Marius, Dominic gently kissed his cheek. “Give me a second chance, you won’t regret it.” He whispered when he passed Marius’ ear. “Please.” His only response was silence. Cold and dreadful silence. Then it was filled. Filled with Marius’ gentle and smooth German voice. “If you really promise, then i trust you.” His heart leaped almost as much as his dick did. Throughout that whole converse his dick had become increasingly erect and was now straining against his underwear. Marius seemed to have noticed this and took pity on the poor horny man pleading in front of him. Planting a quick kiss on Dominic’s lips, he rose from his seat and practically threw himself into his lovers arms.

The walk back to Dominic’s temporary residence became increasingly hard, just as his dick did. Marius continued to kiss and paw happily at him, silently demanding his attention.  
“Give me a break you crazy motherfucker.” Dominic hissed sexily and pushed Marius roughly against the wall once they had entered the privacy of his room. They didn’t even have time to remove their shoes. “Not until you give me some of that dick.” Marius shot back enthusiastically. Dominic froze, the strong urge to laugh welled up instead of him and he snorted loudly. “Jesus Marius, leave the dirty talk to me from now on, hmm?”  
He could tell Marius must be blushing very hard right now. Be patient Dom, he told himself. He turned back to Marius who was now slouched across his bed watching him, striking an awfully sexy position. His pants are already gone to Doms utter surprise. He really didn’t think Marius would be so quick to want this after what previously happened. He repeated Marius’ actions and removed his own pants that he had put on in this very room not so long ago. He dick was very firm at this point and a thick layer of precum made the tip very slick. This created a dark stain on his light underwear and he heard Marius take a sharp breath. Marius own erection was becoming more and more prominent by the second and Dom was very impressed by his size.  
“God you’re so sexy.” He purred Marius’ way. Marius replied with a gentle moan and tugged at his underwear. Once the rest of the boys clothing had vanished Dominic grabbed the lube from his wooden cupboard and placed it down on the bed in front of Marius, who looked at it as though he was about to fuck the bottle. Poor horny bastard, Dominic thought before remembering he was in the same position. Leaning forward he wrapped his tattooed hand around Marius shaft and gently pulled his foreskin down to reveal the slick tip. He took it into consideration and came to the conclusion that he was certainly still bigger than Marius, this thought gave him pride. He played with his own foreskin all while muttering dirty nothings into Marius ear. Each time a moan was all that replied to him.  
“Please Dom, i want you right now. I need you.” he breathed through a moan after a lengthy time of stroking. “I’m so fucking ready for you.” For such a pure and innocent man Dominic wondered where Marius had even kept these thoughts in his head. “With pleasure, mein liebe.” And with that Marius was flipped onto his stomach and pushed into the bed. A loud moan escaped his mouth but neither could care less wether anyone heard. All they wanted was each other. Dominic slipped a finger into Maris’ hole and it immediately stretched to fit.  
“You’re super fucking tight.” He kept up the steady pace as well as the rhythmic stroking of Marius’ dripping cock. Marius was practically being tortured now. His loud moans filled the air and he was grabbing at the bedsheets for support.  
Once Dominic determined that he was spread enough he removed the three fingers that he had fucked Marius with and replaced them with his tip. Marius bit his lip with anticipation while Dominic gently rubbed his precum around Marius entrance. Without hesitation he pushed in. Marius eyes widened as well as his mouth and asshole. As each of Dominic’s digits entered him he shook more and more, his body attempting to get to used the new intruder. Dominic was hitting all the right places and both were moaning like bitches. As Dominic’s penis hit his prostate and thin fingers ran over his sensitive penis he felt his orgasm coming, and coming strong. Dominic was in precisely the exact same position. His dick was now pulsing like crazy, releasing a great deal of precum inside the younger German. The hand rubbing Marius’ cock was also getting a fair amount of precum shower.  
“D-dom...” Marius stopped to catch his breath as if he was not ready for how much air he had lost. “Faster, please. i’m so fucking close!” If this had been any other time Dominic would have relished in seeing Mari tortured and would have made this whole ordeal a lot slower and more sensual. However, at this very moment the older man was feeling as his own orgasm was quickly approaching and the feeling in his stomach told him to ride this one out.  
Without hesitation, he pounded Marius faster and more passionately, his hand shaking and stroking his lovers dick quickly. Marius’ legs seemed to give way from under him as his orgasm washed over him. They came simultaneously, Marius milking all over the bed sheets and Dominic making Marius’ insides white. They rode out their orgasms for a few more seconds, both shaking tremendously. “Ah, fuck. oh...” Was all Dominic could get out, and he guessed this summed up how Marius was feeling too as the other did not even respond, only continued to breath heavily. Both collapsed onto the bed, attempting to calm their breathing and return to a somewhat normal state.  
The sex was fucking bliss. A fucking dream. Dominics eyes were still rolled into the back of his head and his mouth still parted wildly with an orgasm face. He closed his mouth and sighed softly. This was what he needed to calm down from earlier. Marius was what he needed.  
“I love you.” he rolled over and wrapped his bare, tattooed and muscular arms around the other man, who in turn pushed closer at his touch.  
“I love you too, Dominic.” He whispered and began to happily play with Dominic’s dirty blonde hair. “You promise I will still see you after this?” he added softly, though Dominic could hear the anxiety in his voice. For the first time he realized how hard this whole fuck session must have been for Marius, knowing he could potentially lose Dom again after. 

“I promise.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finished the first chapter, phew. Hopefully the next ones won’t be as long. There wasn’t too much heavy stuff in this chapter, but there will me in the next ones so watch out, please.  
> Next chapter: Start of Doc/Lion


End file.
